Isane Kotetsu
is the lieutenant of the 4th Division, the medical and supply relief division, in Gotei 13 under Captain Retsu Unohana. Character Outline Isane is the older sister of Kiyone Kotetsu, one of the two 3rd seats in the 13th Division. Unlike Kiyone, she is generally quiet and observant, though she shares her sister's sense of loyalty. She looks to Unohana as a mentor and mother figure. It is noted by Unohana that Isane suffers from frequent and recurring nightmares. This is sometimes used as material for jokes, as Isane's nightmares are often odd or whimsical in their contents. For example, she once had a nightmare involving fish paste. Synopsis Soul Society Arc Isane was mostly seen around Retsu Unohana. When Hanatarou went back to the 4th division after he met with Ukitake, he got in trouble by his Captain. however after words Isane was walking with him Hanatarō Yamada asked if what he done was wrong, Isane said he was brave what he done. Isane attends the execution of Rukia Kuchiki with her captain on the Sokyoku Hill as well as her rescue by Ichigo Kurosaki. After Rukia is handed off to Renji Abari to get away, Isane hesitantly joins with Chōjirō Sasakibe and Marechiyo Ōmaeda after them. She releases her Zanpakutō to fight against Ichigo Kurosaki, but is taken down much lighter than the other two. After her defeat, her sister Kiyone attempts to protect her from the wrath of an angry Soifon before Yoruichi Shihōin distracts her away. Isane is soon rescued by captain Unohana, where she discovers her lack of injury compared to the others fighting nearby. After dropping the wounded off, the two 4th Squad leaders quickly head to Central 46, where Isane discovers the horror of the survival and betrayl of Sōsuke Aizen, particularly in regards to falling for the "ultimate hypnosis" of his Kyoka Suigetsu Zanpakutō. Isane prepares to attack Aizen, but he and Gin Ichimaru quickly get away before she can get near them. Unohana then instructs her to use her Kido skills both in tracking down Aizen and communicating with the remainder of Soul Society on the emergent schemes of the betraying captain. After the end of the incident, Isane assists the rest of her squad in healing the wounded, wiping her out while raising her nerves to the point she begins having weird nightmares and needs captain Unohana to calm her down after everything that happened. Hueco Mundo Arc Isane arrives in Hueco Mundo with her Captain, when they get there they are met by the Exequais leader, who fleas after hearing Retsu Unohana was a Captain, Isane went chasing after him, but was stopped by Retsu Unohana. She then appeared after the Byakuya Kuchiki and Zommari Leroux battle to heal Hanatarō Yamada and Rukia Kuchiki. Powers and Abilities Kido Expert: excelling in healing Zanpakutō ': *'Shikai': Its shikai command is '. The guard is shaped like a snowflake. When its shikai is activated, two smaller blades protrude from Itegumo's hilt at 45° angles. She is never seen using it in combat, since the one time she activates it she is immediately knocked out by Ichigo Kurosaki. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Navigation Kotetsu Kotetsu Kotetsu Kotetsu